BENNY was never hacked: The Real Truth
http://imgur.com/a/Ofsne I don't know why Benny would do this: But let me add on to it. First of all, nobody can easily hack an IP address. The fact is, to hack an IP address you need a sort of device that can cost up to one hundred thousand dollars to produce, and maybe five times as much to sell. This device is designed to hack satellites, but first you need a supercomputer as its called, to use the device with. Not only that but you need to know what kind of satellite you want to hack, you need to hack one that gives internet access, like a phone satellite. If you hack the wrong satellite, like a Google Maps satellite, you failed, and need to wait for another hacking of another satellite, you need to know what satellite your hacking, what area it is in, and how to bypass the security features it has. Then you need to find the exact IP address the user has and then hack it. It's just very hard, tedious, and why would anyone do all of that, just to hack a Wikia account? Now, there's another way, which is to hack a server in a server building, but you need to know what IP it has, a supercomputer and just generally be an Anonymous-Skilled person. Next, BENNY knows a lot about pornography, he knows what category those nude female pictures are. He found it on a pornography site, went to the images and went to "Embarrased Model". And ClaraPerve's excuse? He claimed he found it on the dark web, I count Bullcrap right there. Out of all the things one can find on the dark web, such as Malicious Software, dangerous and unknown pages, why would you want to find on the dark web, a nude female? It just doesn't make sense to me, and it's very stupid. BENNY also created the "Meep" account, which was used to spam "Meep" rapidly. Now, what about BENNY's log on Brickimedia "Proving" He was hacked? It looks somewhat photoshopped to me, Neo said that BENNY said he was hacked as an excuse, so he lured in gullible people into thinking he was hacked. So he decided to photoshop images and make it look real. So he was able to get some people into thinking that he was hacked, Neo stopped all of this madness when he said that he now thought that BENNY was hacked, but this was just to avoid conflict. However, there is one thing I forgot, I thought about this at the last minute, who is that anon then? I forgot about it at the last minute, but at this point with all the proof proving BENNY was never hacked, it is most likely either just a trolling anon who was IP banned on Wikia or something else. But I'll just leave it to a poll: Do you think BENNYtheAVENGER was hacked? Yes No Also, BENNY will be demoted from chat moderation until proven innocent, but it's going to take a lot to prove he was hacked. Update: Benny has also been blocked. Category:Blog Posts